vrienden? op zweinstein
by cloeriddle
Summary: Het gaat over een groepje vrienden die allemaal een ander geheim met zich mee dragen en ook allemaal anders denken en doen. Ze hebben elkaar op zweinstein ontmoet en zitten nu in hun tweede jaar
1. hoofdstuk 1

PIEPPIEPPIEP~ mijn wekker ging af en ik werd rustig wakker. 'Waar ben ik?' zei ik toen ik merkte dat ik weer eens wakker werd aan de andere kant van mijn kamer. Ik liep naar mijn bed en deed de wekker uit. 'Goedemorgen zonder zorgen!' riep ik vrolijk. Ik rende naar beneden 'goedemorgen' riep ik naar iedereen die ik tegen kwam. Ze hadden er waarschijnlijk minder zin in dan ik, want ze reageerde geïrriteerd. We ontbijten met zijn alle, mijn stiefmoeder, vader, halfbroer, halfzus en ik, maar we praten nooit of we praten met iedereen behalve mij. Hoeveel moeite ik ook doe om gezien en gehoord te worden iedereen negeert mij. Na het ontbijt ging ik naar buiten om te vliegen. 'Vader vader, kijk nou eens!' riep ik wetend dat hij mij toch niet ziet staan. Ik zuchtte zachtje en merkte niet dat mijn broer weer eens in de tuin aan het klote was. Ineens schoot er een vuurpijl vlak voor mij langs 'AAAAH!!!' gilde ik van schik. Mijn broer lachte alleen maar. Ik vloog naar hem toe 'het is niet grappig!' gilde ik. 'voor mij wel' lachte hij. 'Hey Kleintje' lachte mijn zus. 'Ik ben niet klein!' riep ik wetend dat ik wel degelijk klein ben. 'Tuurlijk, als jij niet klein bent dan ben ik een huiself' zei ze alsof dat een belediging moest zijn. 'Huiself zijn geweldige wezens, ze luister naar alles wat je ook-' ik stopte mijn zin toen ik merkte dat ze al niet meer luisterde. 'Ja, bla die bla bla bla bla' deed ze alsof ze me na ging doen. Ik zuchtte en besloot er geen aandacht aan te besteden en vloog weg.

Ik was erg blij toen ik een brief van Mila had ontvangen met de vraag of ik bij haar kwam slapen. 'Vader, moeder, mag ik logeren bij een vriendin?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik de woonkamer in rende, wat niet mag. 'Je weet dat je niet mag rennen in huis!' vroeg mijn vader alsof hij dacht dat ik dom ben. 'Ja sorry vader, maar ik ben ook zo vrolijk door die uitnodiging om te komen logeren' antwoordde ik. 'Iemad heeft jouw uitgenodigd om te komen logeren?' krijsde mijn stiefmoeder. 'Uhm ja' ik liet haar de brief lezen. Ze schoot keihard in de lach 'tuurlijk, dit is een truc.' Mijn vader trok de brief uit haar handen en verscheurde hem voor mijn ogen. Ik wist dat dat nee betekende, maar ik was klaar met altijd maar nee te horen. Ik liep rustig naar mijn kamer met een beteuterd gezicht. Ik zocht een stukje perkament en schreef "ja, wanneer ben ik welkom?' en gaf de brief aan sunshine, mijn uil. 'Bescherm het met je leven, maar als je leven er echt van af hangt dan ga jijzelf voor' zei ik nog voor ik haar weg wilde laten gaan, maar zoals altijd zit er een groot nadeel aan mijn kamer, er zijn geen ramen. Ik liep zo stil mogelijk met sunshine naar Bo's kamer om daar sunshine los te laten.

Bo zat in haar kamer en keek me aan met zo'n blik van wat kom je doen scheer je weg. 'Uhm, mag ik sunshine, hier laten wegvliegen?' vroeg ik voorzichtig. 'uhm, wat zou sunshine voor jou moeten afgeven, het is niet zo dat je vrienden hebt.' Zei Bo alsof ik echt niets waard ben, niet dat ik wel iets waard ben maar toch dat hoeft ze me niet te vertellen. 'Oh, ik heb wel vrienden, maar ik snap gewoon mijn huiswerk niet dus wilde ik een brief schrijven met mijn vragen er over' antwoordde ik doodgewoon. 'Oke, voor een keer dan' zuchtte Bo. 'Dankje' mompelde ik. Ik liep door haar kamer naar het open raam en liet sunshine weg vliegen. Ze vindt het altijd heerlijk om weg te gaan, waarschijnlijk omdat het in huis niet leuk en gezellig is. Bo sleurde mij haar kamer uit en gooide meteen de deur achter me dicht.

Ik liep rustig naar de tuin en ging rondje rennen. Alsof Maya ook een uitnodiging had gehad en al wist dat ik niet mog, kwam ze aanvliegen op haar bezem. 'SSSSTTT' sis ik naar haar. 'Jaja, ik ben stil' fluisterde Maya terug. 'Dus gaan we je spullen pakken?' ze keek me aan met een blik van we hebben je nodig. 'Oke, maar stil, begrepen' mompelde ik terug. We sluipte naar mijn kamer en pakte mijn hutkoffer. 'Alles zit er al in behalve kenny' ik pakte kenny, mijn enige knuffel, en deed die in mijn hutkoffer. We ontdekte dat we een manier moesten verzinnen om mijn hele kamer ongemerkt te kunnen vervoeren. Ik pakte mijn toverstok uit de hutkoffer. 'Wingardium Leviosa' mompelde ik. Mijn hutkoffer vloog een klein stukje de lucht in en we liepen met de koffer naar buiten tot ...


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Maya en ik waren bij het huis van Mila en Stephanie. Het is een klein huis met met allemaal op elkaar gestapelde verdiepingen. Het leek wel met magie te blijven staan. 'Wauw' zei ik toen ik het zag. 'Ze zijn er, ze zijn er!' hoorde ik Hannah roepen. 'Ja, we zijn er, taadaa' riep Maya terug. Ik had nu pas door dat Maya geen koffer mee had toen ze naar mij toe kwam. 'Maya, waar zijn jouw spullen?' vroeg ik. 'Die zijn al hier, je denkt toch niet dat ik met al mijn spullen langs hier naar jou vlieg om vervolgens weer hierheen te gaan' lachte Maya. 'Nee, tuurlijk niet' loog ik meteen. We liepen het huis in en daar stonden Hannah, Stephanie en Mila. Mila zwaaide met de brief die ik vandaag had gestuurd. 'Was net een goed tijdstip' lachte ze. 'Nee, geen goed tijdstip, maar het perfecte tijdstip' lachte ik. 'Bo en Scorpius hielpen me beide voor een keertje vandaag en uhm misschien mocht ik eigenlijk niet dus naja beter gaan we naar Maya's of Hannah's huis.'

'Neh, maar waar waren we voor de vakantie gebleven met leuke onderwerpen?' vroeg Stephanie. 'Uhm ik weet het niet meer' zei ik iets te snel. 'Je weet het wel, kom op zeg het, zeg het waar waren we?' riepen de andere door elkaar. 'Oke oke ja, ik weet het wel, we waren bij leuke jongens' zei ik. 'Ooh en Cloetje wil niet praten over leuke jongens, wat houd je geheim voor je besties?' vroeg Hannah plagend. 'Niets' mompelde ik terwijl ik het warmer kreeg en begon te blozen. Ik heb zo veel geheimen voor ze, dat mijn vader de moeder van Maya heeft vermoord, dat ik daarbij was, dat ik geboren ben in azkaban, te veel geheimen die ik niet kon en mocht vertellen. 'Is er echt niets' vroeg Stephanie. 'Nee' loog ik nog roder wordend en warmer krijgend. 'Cloetje, niet liegen, je kan ons alles vertellen, dat weet je toch?' zei Maya. 'Ja, dat weet ik, het is gewoon dat ik Gild' verder ratelde ik alleen maar een paar letters door elkaar '-euk vind' en het einde van mijn zin was wel gewoon duidelijk. De anderen lachten alleen maar een beetje. 'Ik wist het, ik wist het' schreeuwde Mila. 'Oh dus jij weet wie ze bedoelt, er zijn zoveel jongens die beginnen met Gil' lachte Stephanie. 'Ja, tuurlijk weet ik wie ze bedoelt' zei Mila, 'ik help je wel' zei ze zacht tegen mij. 'Dankje' zei ik zacht terug. 'Wie gaat er nu vertellen wie ze leuk vindt van school' vroeg Hannah. 'Maar Cloetje heeft niet eens een naam genoemd' flipte Maya. 'Maar ze probeerde het, en ik begreep het, al kregen we maar een paar letters, oh en ik ga wel' zei Mila. 'Nou vertel' zei Hannah. 'Scorpius' zei Mila zonder enige moeite. 'Wat??!!' riep ik verbaast, mijn halfbroer, ze vindt mijn halfbroer leuk. 'Ja, scorpius' zuchtte Mila 'zijn jullie echt allemaal zo verbaast?'plakte ze er nog achteraan toen ze iedereens verbaasde gezichten zag. 'Oke, nu Maya' zei ik om snel te veranderen van persoon. 'Uhm nou jullie weten toch James?' zei Maya twijfelend. Aaaaaaaaaah!' gilden de andere drie meiden. 'Stop met gillen!!!' riep ik. 'Okeh' antwoordde Stephanie nep geïrriteerd. 'Nu ben jij, Steph' zei ik. 'Jake' zei ze snel om er gemakkelijk vanaf te zijn. 'Jake?!' ik keek haar geschokt en verbaast aan, jake was de jongen die me nog een erger rot gevoel gaf dat Scorpius deed. 'Ja? Jake' zei Stephanie. 'En jij, Hannah?' vroeg Maya. 'Dat ga ik niet zeggen, geen twijfel over mogenlijk' zei Hannah standvastig. 'Als je het niet zegt gaan we je ...' zei Mila, we wisten allemaal wat ze bedoelde. Mila, Stephanie, Maya en ik begonnen te grijnzen. 'Oke, ik zeg het al, ik zeg het al' ratelde Hannah. 'We horen nog geen namen' lachtte Stephanie.'rustig, het is George, maar die kennen jullie toch niet' zei Hannah. 'Waar deed je dan zo moeilijk over' vroeg Maya. 'Gewoon, laat maar, ik heb het nu gezegd' antwoordde Hannah geïrriteerd. 'Oke, het is prima, hoor. Ik wilde het ook niet zeggen' zei ik om haar te kalmeren. 'Ja, maar jij ging mij wel dwingen het te zeggen terwijl je het zelf niet zei' snauwde Hannah. 'Ik dwong je niet' zei ik terwijl ik wist dat er ergens wel een kern van waarheid in zat. 'Jawel, als ik het niet zei gingen jullie mij kietelen' sneerde Hannah. 'Dat heb ik nooit gezegd' sneerde ik terug.

Hannah rende boos en verdrietig weg. We renden haar achter na tot we in de tuin van Hannah waren. 'Hannah wacht, we hebben al 6kilometer gerend' riep ik nog vol energie terwijl de rest erg vermoeid was. 'Nee' schreeuwde ze buiten adem. 'Je weet dat iedereen geen energie meer heeft behalve ik en daarbij liggen al je spullen nog bij Mila en Steph' riep ik terwijl ik naar haar toe rende. 'Nee hoor, ik heb meer kleren dan alleen die ik mee had' zei ze toen ik bij haar was. 'Oh en sorry als je dacht dat ik je wilde dwingen, dat zou ik echt nooit willen' zei ik. 'Oke, laten we terug gaan, voor die meiden op straat in slaap vallen' lachte Hannah. We liepen lachend en gierend terug naar de andere 'komen jullie nog?' lachte ik naar ze. 'Jaha' zeurde Stephanie. We liepen met zijn vijfen terug naar het huis van Mila en Stephanie.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

We waren al een tijdje terug bij Stephanie en Mila. We waren met zijn alle in de tuin aan het ontbijten en hadden een "uitgebreid" gesprek over wat er de afgelopen drie weken is gebeurd. 'We zijn naar Frankrijk geweest' zeiden Mila en Stephanie in koor. We schoten met zijn alle in de lach. 'Ik ben naar Amerika geweest.' riep Hannah vrolijk. 'Ik ben in Egypte geweest' zei Maya. Ik was helemaal niet op vakantie geweest en als ik wel geweest was zou het geen droom en relax vakantie zijn geweest. 'Ik heb vooral wat rondje in de tuin gevlogen en de rest van de wereld in de weggelopen' zuchtte ik. 'Je hebt mij helemaal niet in de weg zien lopen' lachtte Mila. 'Mils, ze bedoelt dat ze volgens het idiote viertal erg irritant was door gewoon te doen, voor zover zij normaal kan doen dan' zei Hannah hulpvaardig. 'Oh maar ze zei de rest van de wereld' antwoordde Mila er op alsof ze het nog steeds niet begreep. 'De rest van de wereld die zich ohzo uitslooft' lachtte ik. We aten snel ons ontbijt toen we doorhadden dat we al een uur aan het eten waren, maar nog geen hap gegeten hadden.

Na het eten pakten we allemaal onze bezem en wisten dat we het heel leuk zouden hebben. Zoals altijd was het eerst verdelen en dan ruzie om wie voor zoeker mag spelen, dat kwam doordat we met drie zoekers en een invallend zoeker zijn. 'Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat alleen Steph geen zoeker is en de rest van ons zo goed als wel?' vroeg Mila ineens. 'omdat ik jager leuker vind' zei Stephanie. 'Of omdat je dan niet de belangrijkste tegenstander uit ravenclaw bent voor Jake' grinnikte Mila. 'Oh houd toch je mond' sneerde Stephanie terug. 'Tuurlijk, ik was ook nooit van plan om hem weg te geven' lachtte Maya. Hannah en Mila lachtte ook mee. 'Steph, je weet toch dat ze zo nog door blijft gaan, nou we gister onze crush hebben verteld' zei ik. 'Ja dat het jij ook echt verteld' zei ze terug. 'Als je het niemand vertelt probeer ik het nog een keer alleen tegen jou te zeggen' glimlachte ik naar Stephanie. 'Oke, vertel het vanavond, oke?' ze keek naar me en Mila, Maya en Hannah volgden haar blik. 'Uhm nee, dat ga ik never nooit niet doen' zei ik standvastig. Stephanie knipoogde en de andere drie keken verward naar elkaar. Ik wist dat ze door de war waren door dat ik met "never nooit niet" ja en nee kan bedoelen, maar op de een of andere manier snapt altijd alleen degene tegen wie ik het zeg welke ik bedoel. 'Dat bedoel je nou ja of nee?' vroeg Hannah. 'Een van de twee' grijnsde ik.'Gemeen kreng' gilde Hannah. 'Ik gemeen? Oh wacht jij maar!' ik stormde op haar af en begon haar te kietelen. Ze lachte, schopte en gilde 'stop stop stop.' 'uhm neh' antwoordde ik terwijl ik stopte met kietelen. 'Aaaaaah.' ik schok en keek snel om naar wie er zo gilde en natuurlijk had ik kunnen weten dat het Maya was, die ondertussen ook gekieteld werd. 'Kietelgevecht!!!' riep Mila zo hard als ze kon en meteen stopte iedereen. 'Maar jij kan daar tegen dan is het niet eerlijk' zeiden Maya en Hannah tegelijkertijd. 'Oke, dan niet, wat gaan we wel doen dan?' antwoordde Mila. 'Uhm zwerkbal?' vroeg ik. 'Jaaa! Ik ben zoeker' riep Hannah meteen. 'Ik ook!' zeiden ik en Mila tegelijkertijd. 'Citroenslot' riepen Mila en ik. 'Hoera hieperdepiep' riep ik terwijl Mila 'hieperdepiep hoera' riep. Maya sloeg op mijn arm 'niet zeggen, je weet hoe erg ik dat haat.' 'sorry, maar andersom id het zo standaard' lachte ik. 'Raar kindje' zei Stephanie terwijl ze met haar hand door mijn haar ging. Ik voelde me een beetje akward, maar ik wist wel dat het ons vriendschapsding was. De andere lachte een beetje.

'Oke, ik heb een goed idee' riep Stephanie ineens. 'Oke, vertel' zei Mila. 'Nou als we zwerkbal gaan spelen zijn we allemaal zoeker of we doen zonder zoeker' zei ze simpel. 'Oke, maar dan wel het idee met allemaal zoeker zijn' zeiden Mila en Hannah ongeveer tegelijk, het leek net of Hannah Mila napraatte maar probeerde tegelijk te zijn. 'Ja, wie het eerst klaar staat mag de snaai los laten' zei Maya. 'Nee, dat wilde ik doen en dan mogen jullie hem vangen' zei Stephanie, die niet zo van zoeken houdt. 'Oke, wie het laatst op het veld is is een ...' riep Hannah terwijl ze opstond en wegrende. 'Hannah nu speel je vals' riep ik terwijl de andere achter haar aanrende. 'Oke, ik snap het, ik ben een midget tuinkabouter' gilde in hun achterna. 'Best, dan krijg jij toch een voorsprong van 2seconde' riep Maya terug terwijl zij de rest stopte. 'Oh, want dan maak ik wel een kans?' lachte ik. 'Uhm ja, wel een KLEINE kans maar ja wel een kans' grinnikte Mila. 'Aaah, Mila niet leuk' gilde ik. 'Twee, een, tijd is om iedereen rennen' riep Maya terwijl ik nog geen stap had gezet, waren zij al gaan rennen. Dus ik rende zo snel als ik kon om hun in te halen.

'Meiden, we hebben post!!!' riep de moeder van Mila en Stephanie. 'Post, wie het eerste binnen is!' riep ik terwijl ik het dichtsbij de deur was. 'Nu speel jij vals!' riepen Maya en Hannah. 'Ja, maar jullie spelen altijd vals met jullie lange benen' riep ik terug. We rende allemaal naar binnen. Ik en Maya duwde nog een beetje in de deur opening en Maya had gewonnen. 'Yeah, geen laatste' riep ik blij. 'Yay, eerste' riep Maya toen de andere drie binnenkwamen. 'Derde' zei Stephanie. 'Vierde' juichde Hannah. 'Laatste' zuchtte Mila. 'Waar zijn de brieven, mevrouw?' vroeg ik. 'Je hoeft me geen mevrouw te noem en de brieven liggen op de tafel, gaan jullie even zitten en rustig doen?' zei de moeder van Stephanie en Mila. We gingen aan de tafel zitten en pakten allemaal onze eigen brief.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

De andere keken naar mij. 'Jij eerst, Cloetje' zeiden ze, de reden wist ik al. Qua hoe ik er eind vorig schooljaar voorstond was er een kans dat ik niet naar de tweede kon. Ik ben nogal rampzalig met spreuken en met spullen vast houden. Twijfelend opende ik mijn brief en las hem rustig door, heel rustig. 'AAAAAH' alle levende binnen twee kilometer zouden zich doodgeschokken zijn van mijn gegil. 'En moet je van school?' vroeg Hannah bijna enthousiast. 'Moet je het jaar overdoen zoals ze op dreuzelscholen ook doen?' vroeg Stephanie, die zo te merken weer eens met haar neus in de dreuzelschoolregel heeft gezetten. 'Of ben je gewoon over en blijven we samen voor altijd en eeuwig' vroeg Mila. 'Ik mag blijven, ik mag naar de tweede, maar -' 'Maar wat, wat is de grote maar voor het kleine meisje?' zei Jill die er ook ineens was. 'Jill?' ik keek verbaast naar Jill die in de deuropening stond. 'Dus de grote maar is?' vroeg Hannah die Jill volledig negeerde. Mila rende naar Jill voor een knuffel, maar Jill duwde haar meteen weg 'geen knuffels, weet je nog' zei Jill. 'Ja, ik weet het, maar knuffelen is zo leuk.' zei ik terwijl ik Stephanie knuffelde. 'Knuffel lekker met hun, maar niet met mij' zei Jill. Mila rende naar mij en Stephanie en knufflede mee. 'Maar Cloetje me zoetje, wat was nou die maar' vroeg Jill. 'Dat ik het dit jaar beter zou doen, oh en dat ik bijles zou nemen van iemand, maar dat was nog niet besloten. Uhm Maya jou beurt' zei ik. Maya opende haar brief en las hem rustig door met een glimlach.'En?' Hannah was veel nieuwsgieriger dan normaal. 'Ik moet meer mijn best gaan doen, want ze willen dat ik het beter doe dan mijn moeder deed' zuchtte Maya. Na alle brieven die allemaal ,behalve die van Hannah, vooral negatief waren, gingen we eten.

We gingen rustig aan tafel zitten, oke ik bedoelde dat de andere rustig gingen zitten en ik bleef springen. 'Cloetje, zit' zei Hannah. Ik keek verward naar haar, ze wist dat ik daar meestal naar luister. Ik ging snel zitten op een stoel. Stephanie, Jill, Mila en Maya schoten in de lach. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' vroeg ik, ergens wetend dat het was hoe ik reageerde op Hannah. 'Je luisterde naar comando's' zei Jill nog een beetje nagrinnikkend. 'Logisch, weet je wel niet hoeveel ik er naar me hoofd gesmeten krijg thuis?' ik begon lichtelijk geïrriteerd te raken. 'Ohja, sorry Cloetje' zei Hannah met een grijns terwijl ze me knuffelde en over mijn hoofd wreef. Het was zo akward dat ik haar hand weg wou duwen. Fleur, de moeder van Stephanie en Mila kwam binnen met een stapel borden met brood. 'Dus dames, wat staat er in jullie brieven?' glimlachte Fleur. 'Negatifiteit' zuchtte Maya. 'Onfatsoenlijk gedrag' Stephanie rolde met haar ogen. 'Bijna van school gestuurd' zei ik gewoon wetend dat ik dat thuis niet kon gaan vertellen, ik zou weer eens een schande zijn. 'Uitermate perfectie' glimlachte Hannah. 'Slechte cijfers' zuchtte Jill. 'Oke, ik hoor het al, ze zijn weer eens lekker positief, ik ga misschien toch nog eens bespreken om jullie over te plaatsen' zei Fleur terwijl ze de borden neer zette op tafel. We keken verbaast naar haar 'wat?! Overplaatsen' zei Mila. 'Ja, die school verzint maar wat en dat haalt mijn meiden omlaag, op Beauxbatons was dat niet zo' zei Fleur. 'Maar op Zweinstein normaal gesproken ook niet' zei Stephanie nog erg rustig voor als je net gehoord hebt misschien naar een andere school te moeten. 'Wel alles op eten, he' zei Fleur terwijl ze de kamer uit liep. 'Ja' zeiden de andere meiden geïrriteerd. 'Cloetje, jij ook, he' zei Stephanie die mij net iets beter kende dan de andere. 'Jaja' zei ik zeurderig, ik wou helemaal niet eten, want ik heb niet echt trek. 'Wat gaan we doen als we klaar zijn?' vroeg Hannah ineens. 'Uhm, naar de wegisweg, dat kunnen we niet meer naar Beauxbatons, want dan hebben we al onze spullen voor Zweinstein' grijnste Mila.

We begonnen met eten en zoals ik al verwachtte kreeg ik het echt niet op, twee boterhammen. 'Cloetje, eten!' riepen Stephanie en Maya om mij gewoon genoeg te laten eten. 'Maar ik zit vol' zei ik geïrriteerd. 'Je had bij het ontbijt ook al te weinig gegeten dus nu eet je het gewoon op' zei Maya bozig. Ik schudde heftig mijn hoofd. Stephanie en Mila keken elkaar aan. Ik keek naar mijn bord waar nog anderhalve boterham lag. Mila en Stephanie pakte allebei een van mijn armen beet en ik raakte even in paniek, omdat ik het niet snapte, het kwam voor mij uit het niets. Maya pakte mijn boterham en probeerde die met moeite in mijn mond te krijgen. Jill liep duidelijk met een plan naar de deur. Ik moest weten wat ze ging doen, maar als ik het haar zou vragen, zou ik een boterham in mijn mond krijgen en kon ik nog niets. Ik moest het er op wagen en opende mijn mond 'Ji-' en zoals ik had verwacht blokkeerde het brood mijn zin. Jill grijnsde en Maya begon te juichen. Was dat Jill's plan, was haar plan mijn nieuwsgierigheid opwekken. Ik voelde me ontploft, maar ook weer niet. 'Jill, waarom deed je dat?' vroeg ik een beetje bozig. 'Nou, eerst wou ik Fleur roepen dat je niet wou eten, ALWEER' zei Jill duidelijk met een gevoel van waarom ben je zo stom om niet te eten terwijl je extreem druk bent. Ik begon ineens te merken dat het iedereen boeide dat ik niet at behalve Hannah, Hannah leek het niet erg te vinden. Dat vond ik wel fijn, zij dwong me niet om te eten als ik dat niet wou. De andere dachten dat ik mezelf zou laten verhongeren, maar overal letten ze op mij, hoe ik me gadraag, hoeveel ik eet, wat ik eet, wat ik graag doe, alles, er is niets dat ze niet in de gaten houden.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

We stonden met zijn zesjes voor de haard. 'Jill, ga jij eerst?' vroeg Stephanie. 'Uhm' Jill keek twijfelend naar de haard. 'Steph, Jill is nog nooit met de haardroosters geweest' lachte Mila. 'Ohja, maar ik ga echt niet als eerste, bekijk het!' zei Stephanie, die haar handen om hoog deed. 'Prima, ik ga wel' zei ik, omdat ik wist dat er anders weer hele diccussie kwam over wie eerst ging. De andere keken naar me. 'Wel wegisweg zeggen, hé niet weegisweeg' lachte Hannah. 'Denk je nou echt ik ga het verkeerd zeggen?' vroeg ik wetend dat ik dat waarschijnlijk wel zal doen. 'Ja, dat is ook best logisch, want jij bent gewoon geen goede combinatie met brandstof' zuchtte Hannah. 'Nietes, ik word gewoon misselijk, kunnen we anders niet gewoon naar de lekke ketel en dan via die ingang, dat is veel makkelijker' zei ik.

'Ja, dan gaan we met de auto' zei Maya met een beetje opluchtig. 'Dat past nooit' zuchtte Mila. Stephanie begon te grijnzen 'behalve als iemand een beetje heeft zitten klote met de auto.' 'Nee, nee steph, nee, wat heb je gedaan?' vroeg Mila. 'Eerst nee zeggen en dan pas vragen naar wat ik deed, belachelijk, nu hoef je het ook niet te weten' lachte Stephanie. 'Nee, toe zeg het' zei Mila terwijl ze op de grond voor Stephanie ging liggen. 'Oke,ik zal het zeggen. Ik heb dus de auto van binnen uit vergroot, zodat er meer mensen in passen' zei Stephanie rustig. 'Serieus, jij bent echt irritant, ik ga bijna op de grond liggen om alleen even te horen dat ze de auto ietsje hebt vergroot om in de auto te kunnen slapen' zuchtte mila die weer probeerde op te staan wat niet lukte, omdat Jill haar voet op haar rug had gezet. 'Maya, haal je voet van mijn rug' zeurde Mila. 'Ik doe niets' zei Maya. 'Cloe, wie staat er op mijn rug?'vroeg Mila wetend dat ik toch wel eerlijk zal zijn. Jill schud haar hoofd dat ik het niet mag zeggen. En Stephanie slaat haar hand tegen mijn mond. Ik probeerde 'Jill' te zeggen, maar dat lukte totaal niet door Stephanie. Jill stapte van Mila en grijnste klein en Stephanie haalde haar hand voor mijn mond weg. 'Het was Jill, ik zweer het je dat het Jill was' zei ik nog sneller dan je voor mogelijk zou zien. 'Cloe?!!' schreeuwde Jill snel en boos.

Jill zwaaide haar hand en naar mijn gezicht en ik had weer eens niets door dus kreeg een klap in mijn gezicht. 'A-A-AU' gilde ik uit. 'Cloetje, kijk naar de foto, gedraag je, niets terug doen, kijk naar de foto' zei Maya die met een foto voor mijn gezicht zwaaide. Ik sloeg tegen de foto 'laat dat!' Ik keek naar de foto en had meteen spijt dat ik sloeg. 'Sorry, ik wou je geen pijn doen, het spijt me, het was voor Jill bedoelt' zei ik zacht tegen de foto die ik uit Maya haar hand had getrokken. Maya en Mila begonnen te giechelen. Jill, Stephanie en Hannah keken verbaast naar ons. 'Hoe kom je aan die foto?' vroeg ik aan Maya. 'Gewoon, wil je er meer?' vroeg Maya met een irritante grijns. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, ja ik wou er meer, maar ik verraad mijn gevoelens dan aan Maya en Mila, die al een vermoeden hadden. 'Nee, misschien, ja' zei ik zonder er erg in de hebben. Jill en Stephanie probeerde de foto uit mijn hand te trekken, maar ik trok snel de foto weg waardoor ze tegen elkaar aan klapte. Ik en Maya schoten in de lach. Doordat ik zo aan het lachen was vondt Hannah een mooi moment om die foto te kunnen pakken en trok hem uit mijn hand. Ik probeerde hem terug te pakken, maar greep mis. 'Hannah!!' Gilde ik geïrriteerd 'geef terug.' 'Uhm, neh' zei ze terwijl zo op de foto keek. 'Cloetje? Wat bezielt je, van alles en iedereen die er bestaat ķijk je graag naar DAT' snauwde Hannah verbaast en geschokt. Ze begon keihard te lachen en de foto viel op de grond. Stephanie en Jill wisten toen ook wat er op de foto stond en begonnen ook te lachen. Ik zuchte en keek naar de grond. 'Meiden?!'zei Fleur, die in de deuropening stond. 'Ja?' vroeg Mila, die het minder grappig vondt dan de rest. 'Wat is er zo grappig? En gaan jullie vandaag nog naar de wegisweg of moet Bill morgen even voor jullie rijden?' vroeg Fleur. 'De reactie van Cloetje op deze foto is grappig en ik denk dat we morgen gaan' zei Stephanie die de foto op had geraakt en er mee stond te zwaaien. Fleur pakte de foto en glimlachte even 'mooi is het toch ook.' Ik keek verbaast naar haar 'wat?!' Mila en Jill grijnsde. 'Rustig maar prinsesje, mammie zal niet zo dol zijn op jouw prins, want ze heeft die van haar al' lachte Stephanie terwijl Bill de kamer in kwam.

'Waar hebben de dames het over' zei Bill voor hij Fleur een kus gaf. 'Ewh, pap!' riep Mila. 'Pa! Er zijn vriendinnen bij' zucht Stephanie. 'Oke, dus we moeten jullie vriendinnen naar huis sturen' zei Bill er duidelijk niets van menend. 'Nee, ze moeten wel blijven, want jij brengt ons allemaal morgen maar de wegisweg' grijnsde Mila. 'Oh, en ik wist ook dat ik dat moet doen?' Bill keek verbaasd naar Mila. 'Weet ik niet, maar nu weet je het' lachte Stephanie. 'En past dat ook allemaal?' Fleur merkte dat we met best wel veel zijn. 'Ja' zei mila met een twijfelde blik naar Stephanie. 'Stephanie, wat heb je gedaan?' Bill keek lichtelijk streng naar Stephanie. 'Weet je nog dat ik een paar weken geleden alleen in de auto was' begon Stephanie. 'Stephanie!' Bill klonk geïrriteerd terwijl hij nog niet eens wist wat ze had gedaan. 'Nou ik heb er voor gezorgt dat hij van binnen groter is dan die er uitziet dus we zouden er in kunnen liggen of met twintig in zitten' zei Stephanie snel. 'Rare meid' zei Bill lachend en met zijn hoofd schuddend. Stephanie haalde even opgelucht adem, omdat Bill niet boos was.


	6. hoofdstuk 6

We kwamen met de auto bij de lekke ketel. 'Waar gaan we eerst heen?' vroeg Mila. 'De bank?' zei Jill half vragend.'Moet iemand daar dan nog heen' vroeg Hannah. 'Uhm, dreuzelkind' grinnikte Mila. 'Ohja, dus ze moet dreuzelgeld wisselen?' vroeg Hannah. 'Uhm ja!' schreeuwde Jill bijna. 'Oke, dan moeten we dus daar heen' zuchte Hannah. 'Jap, maar dat is niet moeilijk, een en al rechtdoor' lachte ik. We liepen naar de bank en ik was weer eens helemaal verkocht aan de bezems bij het Zwerkbalpaleis en aan Maya haar gezicht te zien, zij ook. We liepen gewoon door en toen bedacht ik me. 'Uhm, meiden weten jullie nog dat ik niet mocht gaan?' vroeg ik twijfelend. 'Ja, hoezo?' zei Maya meteen. 'Nou uhm, ik heb nooit geld, alles zit in de bank en raad eens waar de sleu-' mijn zin werdt door Mila afgekapt 'Nee, Cloetje, zeg nu dat je een grapje maakt.' 'ik zou wel willen maar het is zo' zuchtte ik. 'Neeeee, domme Cloetje, waarom heb je geen geld meegenomen?' zei Stephanie half zeurend. 'Omdat ik dat niet heb buiten de kluis' zuchtte ik. 'Cloetje waarom ligt bij jou altijd alles in de kluis, straks breekt er iemand in die kluis en dan ben je alles kwijt' zei Jill half lachend 'bij mij ligt altijd alles overal dan ben je sowieso niet alles kwijt.' 'Weet ik, het is een bende, altijd' grinnikte Mila. 'Echt? Mijn kamer is altijd spikenspan' zei Hannah met een glimlach. 'Dus als iemand goed inbreekt kun jij ook nergens vingerafdrukken vanaf nemen, bij mijn zitten ze sowieso wel ergens op' Zei Jill. 'Dat hoef ook niet, tijdverdrijvers?' zucht Hannah. 'Dreuzels, Hannah!' zei Maya geïrriteerd. 'En?' Hannah grijnsde.'Nou laat ook maar' zuchtte Maya. We liepen alle acht naar de bank en ik dacht na over hoe ik mijn schoolspullen moest kopen.

Maar toen zag ik Scorpius en Bo lachend langs lopen dus ik rende naar hun toe. De anderen renden achter mij aan. 'Cloetje wat ga je d- oh' verbrak Maya haar eigen zin toen ze zag waar ik heen rende. 'Scorpius Bo, ik moet mijn geld nog uit de kluis halen maar heb de sleutel niet dus?' zei ik tegen ze. 'Je wil dat we met je meegaan zodat jij je geld hebt?' zuchtte Bo geïrriteerd.'Uhm, ja eigelijk wel ja' zei ik twijfelend. 'Sukkeltje' zei Bo terwijl ze met haar hand door mijn haar wreef om mij te irriteren. Ik wilde haar hand weg slaan, maar wist dat ik dat niet moest doen wil ik bij de kluis komen. We liepen met zijn alle naar de bank en daar splitste we op. We waren na een half uurtje allemaal klaar en liepen weer naar buiten.

Mila stootte mij aan dus ik keek om en ze wees klein naar iemand. Ik keek naar diegene en stopte meteen met alles wat ik deed, dus ja, ik stopte met springen en soort van ook even met ademen. Jill merkte dat ik geen lucht kreeg en zocht een reden. Toen zag ze waar ik naar keek en ging ze er voorstaan. Ik begon weer te springen en het leek alsof er niets gebeurd was. 'Cloe, dit is echt niet goed, hij manupuleerd je' zei Maya. 'Echt niet!' zei ik en sloeg op haar arm. Jake, Albus en Gladianus hadden me blijkbaar gehoord en draaide naar ons om. Jake keek met een grijns naar mij. Albus glimlachte en liep naar ons toe, wat er voor zorgde dat Jake en Gladianus volgde. Ik stopte met springen en slaan. Bo en Scorpius grinnikte. 'Wow, wat is er met jou, ben je ziek?' zei Bo. Ik werd rood en kreeg het warm toen de jongens bij ons stonden. 'Hey' zeiden Jill, Hannah en Mila gewoon. Ik liep half te stotteren en kwam totaal niet uit mijn woorden ondanks dat ik alleen gedag wou zeggen. Stephanie had er ook moeite mee, maar ze bracht nog in ieder geval 'hey' uit.'Waar moeten jullie nog heen?' vroeg Albus. 'Uhm, we moeten nog naar Klieder en Vlek, zwerkbalpaleis, uhm wat nog meer? Oh ja, en we moeten weer met Cloetje mee voor een nieuwe toverstok, ze is er vorige week op gevallen en nu is die stuk' zei Mila terwijl ze haar arm om Scorpius sloeg. Hij keek geïrriteerd naar haar en gooide de arm van zich af. Albus fluisterde iets tegen Gladianus, maar ik hoorde niet wat hij zei. Jake grijnsde naar mij, maar ik zag het niet omdat ik stond te staren. Ik had het niet door tot ik een por in mijn zij kreeg van Maya. Ik keek naar haar en zag haar grijnzen. 'En jullie, waar moeten jullie nog heen?' vroeg Jill. 'We moet nog ongeveer onaar dezelfde plekken, Glad, heeft het ook voor elkaar gekregen zijn toverstok te breken' zei Albus grinnikend. Scorpius fluisterde in mijn oor "voor elkaar gemaakt" en grijnsde. "tuurlijk niet, is gewoon toeval en daarbij gelijke pollen stoten elkaar af" zuchtte ik terug naar Scorpius. We stonden met zijn elfen een beetje ongemakkelijk stil te wezen.

Mila liep om Scorpius heen en fluisterde tegen mij 'doe normaal, wie ben jij wat heb je met onze stuiterbal gedaan?' Ik begreep totaal niet wat ze bedoelde, ik deed toch normaal. 'Wat doe ik anders dan?'vroeg ik twijfelend aan Mila. Mila draaide zich naar Jill, Stephanie en Hannah "volgens mij is Cloe niet zichzelf, ze doet raar, voor haar doen raar" zei ze. "Hoezo, ze doet normaal, wacht, Cloe doet normaal, er is iets goed mis" zei Stephanie terwijl ze naar me toe liep.


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Maya had voorgesteld eerst naar klieder en vlek te gaan dus we gingen naar klieder en vlek. Ik voelde me best ongemakkelijk zo met Gladianus en Jake en dan had ik Scorpius en Bo die de hele tijd op me aan het letten waren, kunnen ze niet naar iemand anders kijken. "jullie mogen ook wel alleen jullie spullen halen, hoor" zei ik bot tegen Scorpius en Bo. Scorpius knikte naar Bo en Bo begon haar hand door mijn haar te halen. "Je denkt toch niet dat wij zomaar jou alleen met dit gepeupel laten. Zeker niet met jou het leven is een sprookje gedachtes" zei Bo. "Ik denk helemaal niet dat het leven een sprookje is!" zei ik boos. "waarom ben je dan nog steeds vrolijk wat we dan ook doen?" vroeg Scorpius. "ik ben boos" zei ik boos. Albus lachte "ik ga je even een tip geven, boos zijn betekenis niet alleen zeggen dat je boos bent, maar je moet ook boos kijken" hij bleef lachen. "Ik kijk boos" zei ik geïrriteerd. "Oh en daarom staat er zo'n big smile op je gezicht" lachte Maya. "Dit is geen vrolijk gezicht, een vrolijk gezicht is dit" ik lachte zo groot als ik maar kon, ik trok dus mijn mond wijd open en lachte voor de rest met mijn ogen. Gilderoy lachte om mijn lach, ik weet niet of het positief of negatief was. "Misschien moet je het verschil tussen lachen, boos zijn en gillen eens leren" lachte hij. Negatief dus, wacht wat, mijn crush was mijn glimlach aan het uitlachen. Ik stopte met lachen. "Ben je altijd zo gemeen of wat?" zei ik bozer dan bedoelt. "Ik had toch gezegd dat dat kind niet goed wijs is" snauwde Jack. "Bemoei je er niet mee, smerig modderbloedje" zei Bo. Bo stond aan mijn kant, wat die zus, die me raar en niet goed wijs noemt, werdt boos toen iemand anders dat van mij vondt. "Alleen wij zeggen dat ze niet goed wijs is" zei Scorpius. Ik zuchtte en wilde eigenlijk weglopen, maar dat zou ook zo stom zijn, maken ze ruzie over hoe ik ben en wie dat mag zeggen, zou ik gewoon zijn weggelopen. "Stop, dit is nutteloos" schreeuwde Maya. Hannah grijnsde een beetje. Mila liep om Scorpius heen te hangen, waarom is ze zo schaamteloos. "Maya heeft gelijk" zei Stephanie, die altijd al een hekel had aan ruzies. "We splitsen op, een deel van ons gaat alle boeken halen, een ander deel gaat kijken voor bezems en Cloe, Gilderoy, Stephanie en ik gaan naar de toverstokken" zei Albus. Iedereen stemde in dus we splitste ons op. Scorpius wilde niet met Mila dus Mila, Jill en Jake gingen voor een bezem kijken en Scorpius, Bo, Maya en Hannah ging alle boeken halen.

Dus liep ik even later met Gilderoy, Stephanie en Albus, maar Albus en Stephanie liepen de hele tijd een stuk achter ons dus voelde het meer alsof ik alleen met Gilderoy was, een ramp was het. Stephanie en Albus waren de hele tijd aan het praten met elkaar, ik wilde me graag bij hun gesprek voegen, maar elke keer als ik bij hun in de buurt was stopten ze meteen met praten. "Dus waar hebben we het over?" vroeg ik maar. "negens over" zei Albus. Stephanie glimlachte alleen maar. "oké?" zei ik en liep weer door. Toen we eindelijk bij de toverstokkenwinkel waren bleven Abus en Stephanie buiten staan.

Toen Gilderoy en ik klaar waren liepen we naar buiten en nog voor ik echt de deur uit was trok Stephanie me weg. "Steph, wat is er?" vroeg ik. "Wat zou je zeggen als ik je zeg dat Albus nu met Gilderoy praat" zei Stephanie. "Logisch want jij praat met mij en met wie moet hij anders praten" zei ik. "Val me niet in de reden, maar hij praat nu met hem over" zei Stephanie terwijl ze mijn kant op wees. Ik draaide mij om. "Er staat niemand achter je hoor, ze hebben het over jou" zei Stephanie geïrriteerd. "Wacht wat?!" ik begon helemaal te flippen. "Rustig maar, ze zijn positief, hoor" zei Stephanie. Ik haalde even opgelucht adem. "Zoals?" vroeg ik omdat ik begreep dat we niet naar hun toe konden gaan lopen nu. "Geen idee, dingen die Albus over jou weet en wat volgens mij best wel veel is" zei Stephanie met een glimlach. "uhm, oké" zei ik twijfelend, ik weet dat ik best wel lang het buurmeisje van de Potters ben geweest. "Maar hij weet veelste veel over mij" zei ik en wou snel naar hun toe rennen, maar Stephanie had mijn pols vast gegrepen. "Nee" zei ze streng. "Maar ik moet wel naar ze toe, Albus kent mij van top tot teen, van binnen naar buiten, van linkervongertop tot rechtervingertop. Straks zegt hij nog iets dat hij niet mag zeggen of iets verkeerds" flip ik tegen Stephanie. Albus kende werkelijk al mijn geheimen,echt alles oke, niet dat ik Gilderoy leuk-leuk vind, maar al het andere wel.


	8. hoofdstuk 8

We waren bij Mila en Stephanie thuis en plofden met ze alle neer op de bank. 'Ik heb nergens meer zin in' zuchtte Maya. 'Ik ook niet' gaapte Stephanie. 'Ik ook niet, maar Cloe waarschijnlijk wel' zei Mila. Ik hoorde het niet, want ik was met mijn hoofd nog op de wegisweg. Hannah keek naar de uitstaande tv. 'Cloe, wat gebeurde er met jou net, je leek wel verstijft ondanks dat je wel gewoon liep, maar je leek wel een heel ander persoon' zei Jill. Ik merkte totaal niet dat ze tegen mij aan het praten waren. "Cloe, wat is er gebeurd toen jullie jullie toverstokken gingen halen" vroeg Maya nieuwsgierig. "Stephanie grijnsde een beetje, omdat zij nu een keer de enige was die de waarheid wist. We zaten met zijn alle half slapend onderuit op de bank. " Steph?! Jij weet wat er is gebeurd" zei Maya ineens. Stephanie keek op "He wat?" "Zo, volgens mij zijn er twee van ons nog in sprookjesland" lachte Jill en Mila. "Echt niet, ik ben niet in sprookjesland" verdedigde Stephanie zich. "Je voelt je anders wel aangesproken" zei Hannah. "Maar wat hebben die twee idioten met onze stuiterbal gedaan?" vroeg Maya. "Ten eerste is Albus geen idioot en ten tweede heeft alleen Gilderoy haar stopknop gevonden en is vergeten haar weer aan te zetten" zei Stephanie met een grote grijns. "Jij weet meer!!!" gilde Mila. "Ssst" Stephanie ligde haar wijsvinger op haar lippen. "Vertel!" riep Maya. "Vanavond, als Cloe slaapt, oké?" fluisterde Stephanie. De andere knikte instemmend. Ik probeerde me nog even iets langer op stop te blijven, want anders zouden ze misschien denken dat ik ze had gehoord, wat ik ook heb, maar toch. Ze keken allemaal naar mij. Ik kon niet meer stil zitten en begon als een idioot gek te doen. De andere schoten in de lach. "Gelukkig dat hij alleen de stopknop weet en niet de uitknop, want dan kon ze zichzelf niet meer opnieuw aanzetten" lachte Jill. "Wat wie weet welke knop waarvan?" vroeg ik nietsbegrijpend. "Niemand weet geen knop van niets" antwoordde Mila snel. Ik keek nog minder begrijpend naar haar. De andere lagen bijna op de grond van het lachen.

Het was ondertussen al donker. We lagen met zijn zevenen in de woonkamer om te gaan slapen. "Laten we maar meteen gaan slapen, overmorgen moeten we weer naar school" zei Maya en de rest knikte instemmend. "Cloetje!!! Liggen, stil en slapen!" zei Stephanie streng toen ze merkte dat ik was opgestaan en wou gaan springen. "Maa-" ik werd onderbroken door Mila. "Niets te maren, of we tapen je vast." Ik keek even geschokt naar haar, zou ze het echt menen? Als ik het niet probeer kom ik er nooit achter dus... "Maar-" zei ik en werd weer meteen onderbroken "Stephanie pak tape, Jill Hannah" Mila knikt naar mij. Ze meende het dus, oeps. "Laat maar, ik ga al liggen en slapen" zei ik lichtelijk verbaast. "Brave hond" zei Jill. Hond, hond, hond!!! Ik dook zo diep mogelijk mijn slaapzak in en wou niet weten waar die hond was of wat die hier deed. "Hey Cloetje, die hond is even bang voor jou als jij voor haar" grinnikte Hannah. "Maar ik ben niet eng, er is geen reden om bang voor mij te zijn" piepte ik. "Dat denkt die hond waarschijnlijk ook" zei Stephanie. Ik hoorde de andere zes grinniken en giechelen. Ik wou weten waarom dus kroop ik voorzichtig naar de opening van mijn slaapzak. Ik keek naar hun en daarna om mij heen, maar er was nergens een hond te zien. "Waarom zei je Hond als er geen is?" vroeg ik voorzichtig, bang dat er een hond achter de deur vandaan zou komen. "ik zei niet HOND ik zei brave hond en dat had ik tegen jou, Cloetje, jij bent die hond" zei Jill nog steeds lachend. Ik wist niet of ik opgelucht of boos moest zijn dus verstopte me maar weer in de slaapzak. "Zo valt ze nooit in slaap" fluisterde Mila tegen de anderen. "Jawel, als het goed is heeft ze een slaapdrankje op" zei Hannah. Wie heeft er een slaapdrankje op, waar hebben ze het over, ik wou niet slapen, ik wou weten wat Stephanie meer wist of wist ik al evenveel. Mijn gedachten maakte overuren terwijl ik slaperig werd. Ik veel langzaam in slaap. Ik hoorde geroezemoes, maar verstond er niets van.


End file.
